The Blood Traitors' Daughter
by Agent Luxe
Summary: The Wizarding World has faced numerous losses over the years. As the second half of the Wizarding War nears, long-hidden secrets are revealed and lives change. After all, secrets tend to reveal themselves. These secrets can join people together to become allies or transform friends into enemies. Join Daphne as she learns that perception isn't always reality. AU story.


**I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not JK Rowling. I wrote this while waiting to regain energy for Hogwarts Mystery. Those of you dealing with bots in the House Pride Challenge, I feel your pain.**

* * *

TThe wind began to rustle branches of an old oak tree that was hunched over the side of a small cottage. If one looked closely, they might see a few chocolate cakes resting in the windowsill to cool. Their sweet smell seemed to fight for dominance with the aroma of wildflowers that grew alongside the old white cottage. The once pristine white color had partially faded from the weather.

One could assume that the house lay abandoned, but in the wizarding world perception isn't reality. A small family of three could be heard inside laughing as the father attempted to imitate Celestina Warbeck singing the song Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love. Sadly, for Ted Tonks, singing was not his calling. Though if anyone were to ask Andromeda, she would say it was his secret talent before winking as she released a soft giggle. A little girl's laugh could be heard followed by a pig like snort that drew the family into a more intense round of laughter. The father's loud cackling could be heard intermingling with his wife and daughter's laughter.

The family's laughter brought an unexpected warmth to the house. It made one forget all outward appearances that illustrated the poor state of the cottage. Instead, one could focus on those three distinct laughs and see the meaning of true happiness. Love, life, and laughter, though not always in that order.

If one focused on the laughter, there wasn't any fear of darkly cloaked villains jumping from the shadows to attack. There was a sense of security and warmth. These created a feeling of happiness that was preferable to even the strongest cheering charms. The cottage was better than the most luxurious manor due to its inhabitants.

A woman wandered down the stone path closer to the cottage with a tiny pink bundle clutched in her arms. She glanced to the side where a patch of trees lay as though contemplating running in the opposite direction but steadied herself and took a determined step forward. A tiny hand grabbed onto a stray blonde curl of the woman's as the baby cooed. She glanced down and smiled as she delicately pulled the newborn's soft hand away before kissing it.

The woman stared at her daughter for one last time before walking the rest of the way to the dark green front door of the cottage. Similar to the rest of the house it had seen better days, but with a little more charm work the house would become a remote paradise for the small family.

She kissed the newborn's smooth forehead. Then breathed in trying to calm herself with the scent associated with all newborns, baby powder. Tears gathered in the woman's hazel eyes that she forced herself to blink away. As her mother always said, _a lady must never show weakness_. The woman snorted as she noted how right her mother was once again. Weakness would be giving in and running away to anywhere far away from the wizarding world. Weakness would mean putting her daughter in danger through stupidity. Hiding was only a temporary solution to the problem. However, placing her child in plain sight with an alternative last name could provide normalcy and security.

The blonde forced herself to knock on the door. Nervously she bit her lip as the door slowly creaked open. Three sets of footsteps could be heard as the small family made their way to the door.

A loud exclamation was heard as the sound glass breaking filled the air. It was followed by a loud feminine shout of, "Nymphadora, go to your room now."

"Don't call me that," the little girl shouted before stomping up the stairs.

The couple slowly opened the door after a loud slamming noise was heard. A pair of wary light-brown eyes took in the appearance of the woman and the pink wrapped bundle in her arms. The light-haired brunette smiled hesitantly as she glanced at the baby as if to ascertain it was real. Andromeda Tonks expression changed instantaneously as her eyes caught sight of her goddaughter in the blonde's arms. Her features transformed as her eyes softened to warm and welcoming.

Ted Tonks dark blue eyes had started to crinkle around the edges from stress. A large welcoming smile appeared on the fair-haired man's face as he took in the blonde and the infant's appearance. "Have I mentioned that I love the Fidelius charm? Athena, come in, we're just having a spot of tea."

Andromeda held out her arms to stop Ted before he could usher the pair inside, "How's my favorite trainee healer these days?" She crossed her arms over her dark purple robes as she stared into the blonde's hazel eyes. "What happened on your first day as my trainee at Saint Mungo's?"

The blonde tried to cover her laughter. Athena adjusted the bundle in her arms careful not to wake her. "Nymphadora Tonks was my first patient. She pretended to exhibit signs of dragon poxes to avoid being subjected to cleaning." The sleeping newborn's hand clutched at her mother's finger as the woman continued, "She proceeded to fool everyone in the department, but her disguise was unmasked by her crush. If it weren't for Remus Lupin's sudden introduction, I'd have been stuck treating her for hours."

All three adults started laughing as the couple helped to usher the mother and daughter into the family room. Ted pulled the door closed behind them and carefully took the baby from the woman. He spoke softly to sleeping newborn, "Daphne, please teach my daughter your ways of being a deep sleeper? It would come in handy."

A fireplace within the room made crackling and popping noises as it emitted a soft glow. Ted settled into the dark red couch off to the side of the fireplace. He grinned at the baby as he held her in his arms before summoning a book to land on the floor next to him.

Andromeda rolled her eyes as she settled into an old flower-patterned couch next to the blonde. She took the blonde's hand inside her own pulling her friend's gaze away from the sight of Ted speaking baby talk to Daphne. Her brows furrowed as a worried tone seemed to catch in Andromeda's voice, "Athena, are you sure about this? You're resourceful and can keep her safe."

"I can't, and you bloody know why," Athena said determinedly as she looked at the hands then smiled at her old mentor. She let go of her friend's hand. Then walked to the fireplace to get a closer look at the large collection of photographs covering the yellow walls above the grey stone fireplace. "This is the only way to keep her safe. If it means I have to go through with this plan, it has to be done."

Andromeda quickly stood up and made her way over to Athena jerking her around. She grasped the blonde's shoulders before shouting, "What in Merlin's name are you thinking?" Andromeda pointed at the sleeping infant in Ted's arms before continuing. "Daphne's father deserves a say in this."

Athena shut her eyes and opened them with a steely resolve flashing in the hazel orbs. "He agreed with me," she replied as stared into Andromeda's kind face whose expression had changed to remind her of a lioness protecting its pride. "Under old laws, she could be claimed and trained to become like Bellatrix or Alecto." A shudder passed through Athena before she continued, "or they would kill her for daring to be the illegitimate daughter of two blood traitors."

"The three of you could hide under the Fidelius charm. Maybe you could even marry her father. That would make her impossible to claim." Andromeda looked at her husband who was busy singing to the baby as she slept blissfully unaware of the soft banshee-like tone of his voice. "Place one of us as your secret keeper."

Athena shook her head in response as she glanced at her daughter. "If this plan works, she'll grow up with the best protection. My brother's neutral stance and ignorance." She tried to keep her voice level to hide her fear, but it crept in as she continued on, "Marriage would draw attention to her due to it changing her last name from mine to his. It would make her a target for those wanting to get to her father." She wrung her hands together to give herself something to do that wasn't running to Ted, grabbing Daphne, and then disappearing.

"If she became public knowledge there isn't a way that we could fully protect her. We managed to hide the pregnancy and her existence." Athena leaned against the part of the wall that wasn't covered in pictures for support as she blinked back tears. "My brother's reputation will protect her better than anything else."

An angry meow sounded as a calico cat darted into the room and settled into a basket in the corner. Then there was a clanking noise as a metal umbrella holder fell to the floor. The three adults turned in the direction of the sound to see a young violet-haired girl glancing at them with a mischievous expression on her face. She waved at the blonde as she walked over to join them before cheerfully saying, "Wotcher, Athena."

"Nymphadora, you should be asleep," Andromeda said as her daughter quickly took a seat next to Ted hiding behind his shoulders for cover. Her mother placed her hand on her hips as she determinedly walked to her daughter. The eight-year-old girl's hair turned from violet to a pale blue as she gulped at the sight. "I'm starting to think that we should delay sending you to Hogwarts until your seventeen."

"No! You can't!" Tonks loudly shouted waking the baby in Ted's arms causing her to start crying. "Stop calling me that," she said as she stood up and mimicked her mother's stance.

"Then start acting like the young lady I raised," Andromeda said in response trying to keep her temper under control as Ted soothed the baby in his arms. Daphne had calmed down and was giggling at Ted's silly expressions.

Athena wandered over to Ted and her daughter gently taking Daphne into her arms before settling into the flower-patterned couch. She leaned back as the mother and daughter continued to fight. A slight pang of envy went through her as she was reminded of what she would never experience with her own daughter. She snuggled Daphne closely wanting to spend more time with her.

Another knock sounded at the door. Ted and Andromeda pointedly looked in their friend's direction waiting for a response. The blonde kept her gaze fixed on the baby in her arms as she held her tightly. "I'm not going to change my mind."

The couple got up and wandered across the cracking wooden floorboards. Tonks jumped from her spot and settled in next to Athena. The metamorphmagus smiled at the baby as the blonde looked up and stared into her light brown eyes. "I need you to promise me that you'll keep this to yourself." Athena pointed at the newborn, "for her sake."

Tonks eagerly nodded. "I promise." She pointed at the baby and rubbed her hands together. "Can I hold her please?"

Not wanting to relinquish the precious bundle in her arms, Athena reluctantly agreed. Excitement flooded the young girl's features as her hair changed from pale blue to bright bubblegum pink. The blonde leaned close to her to give her a better view of the baby. Athena helped Tonks hold the baby for a second before taking her back into arms.

Four sets of footsteps wandered into the hallway and could be heard in the room. Athena warned Tonks to go to the kitchen. She reluctantly ran into the kitchen almost bumping into an empty owl perch on her way and then quietly shut the door behind her. Athena breathed in her daughter's comforting scent as she heard the familiar voices of her brother Icarus and his wife, Lyric.

"I love you my darling," Athena whispered to the infant before carefully standing up to walk over to her brother and his wife. She stood still in front of them as Daphne yawned and rested her head against her mother's neck.

Icarus ran a hand through his long blond hair before his hazel eyes gazed into his sister's matching ones. "She's beautiful," a grin stretched across his features as he took in the sight of his niece. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" His eyes scanned his sister's face for any hint of apprehension, but her true feelings remained hidden.

"Yes," Athena replied determinedly as she handed Daphne to Andromeda. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the pocket of her dark blue robes. "I have the paperwork, all that has to happen is for you to fill it out and Andromeda to sign it."

Athena's twin sighed as he nodded while his wife's eyes remained glued on the baby. Lyric looked away from Daphne as she took in her sister in law's expression. The auburn-haired witch tucked one of her corkscrew curls behind her ear as her sapphire blue eyes took on a pitying expression. "You're doing the right thing, if society found out about her, your reputation would be forfeit."

A snort escaped Athena as she thought to herself, _reputations meant nothing_. The mask that her mother had taught her to perfect hid her features from everyone other than Andromeda. Her friend glared at the redhead as Icarus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It isn't about reputations. This is about making sure the baby is safe and happy."

Andromeda, Athena, and Ted all nodded in agreement. Then Andromeda took the parchment and quill from Athena to begin fulfilling in the information. She started reading off the questions. "Father and mother's full name."

There was a reluctant response from Icarus as he kept staring at his twin. He sighed before responding, "Icarus Caspian Greengrass and Lyric Isolde Greengrass." Icarus rubbed a hand on his sister's back soothingly as Andromeda asked the next question, "Daughter's name?"

Daphne seemed to sense her mother's unease and put a hand on her cheek. The act made helped her mother maintain her mask. Athena quickly replied to the question to make sure that at least she could influence a minor piece of her daughter's life. "Daphne Adara Greengrass."

To keep herself busy Athena removed Daphne's blanket and booties. She held the tiny blonde infant in her arms ready for the next step.

Andromeda held her hands out for Daphne's feet to apply magical ink with her ebony wood wand. "Most wizarding families wait two months before filing a birth certificate to follow tradition," she stated as she stamped each of Daphne's feet on the certificate. Andromeda used the jet-black wand to remove the traces of black ink from the baby's feet. "It's done."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Have a great week!**


End file.
